1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the prevention of information leakage from user terminals such as PDAs and mobile PCs.
2. Description of Related Art
Since the implementation of the personal information protection law, information leakage due to theft or loss of user terminals has become a big issue to companies. One of the measures that can be taken after the loss of user terminals is the remote-deletion of the information in the user terminals using management servers, which is disclosed in JP 2004-32073 A.
However, conventional art consists of techniques where the information in a user terminal that is in a state allowing communication with a management server is erased by an application program in the user terminal, and so they are not designed for (1) information control taking into account the situation where the user terminal cannot communicate with the management server, and (2) information storage taking into account the influence on the user after the information in the user terminal is erased.